Kir Kanos
Kir Kanos is a male Dreadlord, who has gained the ranks of Keeper and one of the strongest Sovereign Protectors. He's the Keeper of the Bird of Avicularius and was given the Task by the Generals to watch Civilizations for thousands of years in order to speak up to The Three Councils in both positive and negative ways about them in order to decide whether or not they're worthy of existence or are eligible of formal meeting with the Dreadlords. Kanos partook in the rise and fall of many empires and became a great source of information for the Dreadlords and a wise individual. Childhood As a Child, Kir Kanos was chosen by the Bird of Avicularius to become it's keeper. Afterwards, his childhood was extremely tough, as being a Keeper took at his mental sanity and made others reluctant to staying near Kir Kanos. After the Tyranids begin to be monitored by the Dreadlords, Kir Kanos' abilities as a Keeper were discovered and he was sent to the Royal Guard Academy in the realm of Ardasa in order to train to use the Bird of Hermes' abilities and resonate with it. His childhood doesn't last long, as the accelerated aging of a Dreadlord catches up to him. Royal Guard Academy and Prior When he became old enough to join the normal classes, he was paired up with Carnor Jax, who would be his partner and only friend in the academy. They made the second best duo in their Classroom only being beaten by Vin Northal and Kile Hannad. When the Tenma of the First level asks who was the best in their classroom, everybody answered Vin Northal and Kile Hannad. And so, the Tenma toys with the duo and leads them to their demise in battle. Kir Kanos, witnessing such battle along with his other classmates, was told by the Tenma that if these were their best, they were not ready to serve the Emperor. Kir Kanos and Carnor Jax always practiced in secret fighting at the squall, where Carnor Jax always won, even mocking Kir Kanos for losing all the time, even when Carnor Jax was dominated in wider areas. After thousands of years of training and also their last years of training, Kir Kanos and Carnor Jax are greeted by the Emperor's presence. At the end, they are ordered to fight and kill each other in the face of the emperor in combat, Kanos becoming the victor eventually. Showing signs of remorse, the Tenma cuts one of his eyes, putting him back at his place and telling him that he should never feel sad for a direct order given to him by his master. After this incident, Kir is elevated to the rank of Imperial Royal Guard and certain initiating rituals are done. After his initiation, he is tasked with assassinating Darkened Dreads for a long time of his career, as well as protecting very important persons, such as Brontes. After Millions of years of serving, doing the same thing over and over again for the rest of his time, as well as mastering the use of the Bird of Avicularius and the gifts it gave him, he was considered worthy of the Title of Sovereign Protector and then trained by his General as well as Tenma Yato, who made him into one of the strongest Sovereign Protectors to have lived and served. In his training as a sovereign protector, Kanos experiences infinite and eternal pain in the last circle of Ardasa and becomes disciplined to the highest possible extents. Prior to his promotion, he's sent to his family and as his duties require, he kills all his relatives and instructor in order to show his loyalty and cut any strings to his past. Afterwards Kanos is sent on special missions all around the Universe in order to register races into the "Database" and constantly check their progress in technology, their behaviors and natures as well as history, especially historical leaders.